Protecting Her Assets
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple assignment: protect the girl. But what Edward didn't realize was that the mission was to protect her from someone he knew all too well. He also didn't bargain on falling for the target. But life was unpredictable that way.


**Pick a Pic Challenge **

**Title:** Protecting Her Assets

**Banner #:** 12

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating/Disclaimer:** M

**Summary:** It was supposed to be a simple assignment: protect the girl. But what Edward didn't realize was that the mission was to protect her from someone he knew all too well. He also didn't bargain on falling for the target. But life was unpredictable that way.

**A/N:** This one shot will be evolved into a full fledged story after the competition is over. So if it's something that's interesting to you...then stay tuned!

**************To see all entries for this contest, please visit (****pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

BPOV

My last class for the day is finally over, so I pack up my laptop and head towards the student shuttle. My car is all the way on the other side of the stupid campus in student parking, and Charlie kept stressing to me not to walk all that way by myself. His days on the Forks Police Squad have made him hyper-vigilant about my security; I guess being his only daughter doesn't help either.

When I finally get on, I notice how empty it is._ Strange. Usually at this time of night there are more students trying to get home._ Against my better judgment, I pay it no mind and sit at the very back, headphones in and the music loud.

I must have zoned out because, the next time I look up, I notice the few other students have gotten off, leaving just me and the driver.

"Where can I drop you off, pretty lady?" asks the shuttle driver.

'_Cause, you know, that's not creepy at all or anything..._

"Student parking. Just outside of the bookstore."

I try to ignore the fact that, instead of paying attention to where he was driving, the creeper keeps looking at me in the rear-view mirror. It makes me very nervous.

We pull up to my stop and the one light in the whole lot that's working shows that there's only one other car besides mine._ Just great._

"Want me to wait for you to get in?" he asks, and I immediately decline. I know it was a stupid move, but he made me feel uncomfortable._ I'd rather take my chances with an empty lot, thank you very much._

I begin to regret that decision the minute I notice that there is a note on my windscreen.

Looking around, I notice the small glow of a lighted cigarette coming from within the car parked a few spaces away.

_Somebody's watching me!_

I don't know whether to snatch the note and get in the car, leave the note and just drive away as fast as I can, or scream and run._ I have never been this petrified in my life!_

Deciding it would be better if I had the letter when I went home shaking like a leaf, I take it, get in my car, and don't lift my foot from the gas until I see the porch lights.

*pha*

"Bella. This is serious! I know you don't want someone following you around all day, but honey, this person threatened you. We have no other choice." I look at my father and frown. I know that I've lost this battle, but I honestly don't think this "stalker" threatening to "cut off those pretty brown locks" is cause for all this panic. Admittedly, they went on to say that if I know what's good for me, I will stop being so ungrateful and spoiled. But I'm a glass-half-full kinda girl, so I choose to ignore that part.

"Fine, Dad. Call in the cavalry or whatever. I'll be in my room."

Getting ready for bed, I stand and look at myself in the mirror. My average height and build make me blend in to the crowd, more than I'd like to at times, and my brown hair only adds to the over all 'wall flower' look I have going. Charlie's genes were most present in my physical make-up, and I resent it. My eyes, which are usually alive with emotion, are currently a muted brown, making me seem dead inside. I seem more pale than usual, too.

I guess this whole thing shook me up more than I realized.

_Maybe Charlie is right... maybe I do need a bodyguard._

*pha*

Two days later, after giving into Dad's wishes, I sit in the living room filling out the retainer form for the security firm. Most of it is standard questions you'd find on any form, but a few give me pause.

**Why do you feel your case requires the attention of the Federal Bureau of Investigations?:**

_Oh, I don't know? I saw an alien and I think he wants me to be his princess bride. What kind of stupid question is that? Obviously it's 'cause I don't feel safe. Who the hell is responsible for coming up with these questions? You should fire them immediately. Or better yet, hire me!_

I write my answer and move on.

**Are there any special requests for the type of bodyguard/protection you require?:**

_Human. Human and sane. That's all. I understand some people would have specific skill sets in mind, but I just want to be kept safe and, as far as I'm concerned, that's a question that should be asked in person._

When Charlie looks over the form he tells me in a very disapproving tone that I'm not taking it seriously enough.

"Dad. Trust me, I am. When you get the person, then I'll let them know the specifics of the case. I don't think this piece of paper is the best place to give out that kind of information, especially since we don't know who this nut job is, anyway."

Edward's POV:

I'm at home watching TV when my phone rings. I look at the Caller ID and notice it's my boss, Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Agent Masen, we need you to come to the office as soon as you can. We have a case for you," he tells me.

"I'll be right there," I say. I hang up the phone and get ready as fast as I can. I'm still young in my field as an FBI agent. I usually have to work in a team. _Maybe I will finally get something good. Being only twenty-five years old can be a pain._

It takes me fifteen minutes to drive into work.

I knock on Captain Cullen's office. "Come in," says the Captain.

I open the door, and take a deep breath. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Take a seat." He points towards the chair in front of his desk. I take a seat nervously. "I have a job for you," he tells me.

"What is it, Sir?" I ask, barely able to keep my excitement out of my voice._ I can't believe I'm finally going solo!_ I know I'm going solo because no one else is in the office with me.

"It has come to my attention that a college student is in danger," he tells me seriously.

"What do I need to do?"

He hands me the report of everything I need for the case.

I shake my head in disbelief at the client's answers. _Is this some kind of fucking joke? It sounds like she's just here to get some attention. None of her answers are serious, it's as if she decided this wasn't serious enough to need her honest answer. Ridiculous. She must be some little rich daddy's girl. I can't stand those types of people._

"Is this some type of joke, Sir?" I can't help but voice. I don't want this assignment. _I thought my first solo assignment would be a lot better then this. I am so disappointed in what it is. I don't want to follow this whiny bitch alone._

"No, it is not, Agent Masen," the Captain answers.

"I don't want to watch and protect some whiny little girl, Sir," I complain.

"You_ will_ do this job." He levels me with a look.

"But what if it's a prank?" I voice. "She can't even take her answers seriously!" I point out.

"I happen to know her father," the Captain says. "He knows his daughter is in danger, and it is very serious," he tells me.

"Why would he believe_ this_?" I ask.

"My daddy happens to be a cop," snaps Isabella. I take a good look at her, and I'm out of breath._ Fuck! She is beautiful_. She's in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a brown sweater, and pink tank top underneath._ And Fuck me! Look at her in those boots!_ I shake my head to clear my thoughts._ Don't get involved, Masen!_ I snap at myself. It would do me no good to think of her this way.

Her snapping at me does things to my body I don't want to think about.

"Now, Isabella, why don't you tell me what you need so I can be done with this."

I don't have time for her nonsense. "Well, you seem to know everything, so why don't you tell me?" she challenges._ What I would like to do with that mouth_, I think. I shake my head once again._ What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I never let anyone affect me this way. I am always detached from any woman. I'm a one-night stand kind of guy.

My anger rises. How dare she talk to me like that? "I don't know everything," I snap back. I go to walk away from her, but her pleading voice halts me.

"I'm scared," she whispers. She gives me the note and recounts everything that happened.

"Well, you do need an agent," I agree. I regret admitting it, because of her smug look. I continue as if to ignore her: "Please, Sir, reassign me." I can't stand to work with this woman. She sets me on edge.

"No can do, Agent Masen," the Captain says. I can tell he's fighting off laughter at the exchange.

"Why not?" I can't help but ask in frustration.

"I think working with Miss Swan will do you some good," he tells me.

I nod, resigned. I'm not happy about this at all. How can I work with a woman I can't stand?

I turn my attention towards Carlisle. "What is our course of action?" I ask, ignoring Isabella's huff.

"You will need to be by Miss Swan's side at all times and keep a lookout for anything unusual."

Isabella seems to let her anger get the best of her again. "I don't want him in my home!" she huffs. "My daddy is more than capable of looking out for me at home."

"Isabella," I say, as if I'm talking to a small child, but I like the way her name rolls off the tip of my tongue. "Your dad wouldn't have called us if he didn't need help," I tell her. I know her dad needs help because I just saw it in the file Carlisle handed me a few moments ago. Nothing could've been done until Isabella got a note herself. Charlie left Carlisle a note saying that her stalker had left notes before. He hid them from her, hoping they would go away. The best course of action was not to tell her.

"Fine!" she huffs, before leaving the room.

BPOV

_I can't believe this jackass is the one I'm stuck with! Fate is cruel! First, I'm forced to have a bodyguard, and now, I'm given "Agent Masen," who doesn't even have the decency to introduce himself. Well, screw him! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself...right?_

"Since I have no choice but to show you where I'm living, and my parents have to feed and house you for the foreseeable future, I don't think it's too much to ask for your name, is it? Or should I just call you 'Hey, Jerk'?" My feelings are hurt, I'm mad, and I'm scared, so the only defense I have against this man is my sharp tongue.

If I allow myself to look beyond his attitude, though, I can see how much he has to offer a girl. He's about 6'4", with a strange shade of auburn hair, and his plump lips and olive green eyes make him the perfect physical package.

His face is expressionless for a while, but he recovers quickly. "Isabella, my name is Edward Masen. I don't answer to Ed, Eddie, the Ed man or any other variation of the name. My mother named me Edward and that's all there is to it."

I keep that in mind. You never know when I might need something to use against him.

Saying goodbye to Carlisle, who I've heard Charlie mention a few times, I follow Jerk-ward out of the building.

Thirty minutes later we pull into my parents' driveway. It's kind of embarrassing for a twenty year old college student to still be living at home, especially under these new circumstances, but saving up to buy my own house by the time I'm finished with school limits my options. It was either stay at home or live in the dorms, and Charlie has answered too many phone calls from distraught parents with teens missing from their dorm rooms to_ ever_ be okay with that.

When we walk in, I call out to Renee and Charlie, letting them know that my new shadow has arrived.

"Hello, dear. Aren't you handsome! Welcome to our home. I'm Renee, Bella's mom."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Masen and until we find whoever's doing this I'll be staying with you. I'm sorry to impose."_ Well, hit me over the head and call me a pinata, the boy has manners after all!_

"How old are you, boy? Aren't you a little young to be working on your own? Sure you can handle taking care of my baby? She might not look it, but she's all I have in this world, and when someone you hold dear cries out in her sleep every night, then you do_ everything_ in your power to make them less scared. So, I ask you again: Do you think you can do this or should I call to get someone better suited to the job?"

"I'm highly trained in mixed martial arts, I was top of my class in weapons training, and I graduated a year early out of the academy. So yes, I'm definitely the best man for the job. My age says nothing about my skill. But this is my first solo job, so I understand if you want someone else..." he says, with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He really wants off this case, it would seem.

"Hmph. Well... no funny business with my little girl, either, Masen. I know how you young boys are. Can't see a pretty face."

"Charlie! Stop embarrassing Bella. Look how red her face is! Bella, honey, why don't you show Edward around?"

"Sure thing, Mom. Come on, Je— Edward. Let's start upstairs." As soon as we're out of my parents' earshot, I drop the smile and turn on him. "Listen, you may have my parents fooled but I am not ready to let my guard down with you, yet. And I'm not going to pretend that I don't know that you don't want to be here and that you think this case is beneath you. I'm not naive."

He nods his head and we officially start the 'tour.'

I take him up the narrow stairwell, skipping the creaky stair, and head to the end of the hall.

"This is my bathroom, but I guess you'll have to use it too, since the only other full bath in the house is in Charlie and Renee's room. To the left is my bedroom and just over there," I point to the door a little ways off, "that's their room. I don't go in there. Um... and this is your room." I open the door to the spare bedroom that Charlie said my best friend could use whenever she comes to spend a weekend. Moving away from my friends was hard, but at least this way I get to maximize the time I get with them.

It's small and very pink with posters of Muse and Maroon 5 that I never got around to removing. I see him cringe and have to try my best to stifle my laugh.

"It's... pink. Why is it pink? Tell me there's another room!"

"Sorry. It's just, my best friend is very girly and she wanted a pink room. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"I need to see inside your room first."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Isabella, if I am to protect you, I need to have a full layout of the house. I need to know what the vulnerable points in the house are, like windows, doors... those kinda things..."

When he enters my purple paradise he smirks.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing. It looks very laid back."

"And you were expecting?"

"Something like the pink vomit I have to sleep in."

"That's not fair. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't judge the book by its cover'? I'm really a serious, down to earth kind of girl. But I guess you don't care; you've already made up your mind about me. That's fine, 'cause I've already made up my mind about you, too." He just nods his head and walks to the window. Without pulling the curtains aside too much, he looks out of the bay window in my room that overlooks the road.

Downstairs, the tour is much quicker. I show him the half bath that he could use in moments of desperation, i.e. when I'm getting ready in the bathroom upstairs. We skip over the dining room, since that room is more for show; Charlie, Renee, and I usually eat in the kitchen.

Once the tour is over, we gather in the living room and Jerk-ward fills them in on the cover story.

"So, I'll be pretending to be Bella's boyfriend from out of town. Now, I know this stalker will have a very close knowledge of Bella's life, but if you two have enough 'background information' on me, we can make this as legitimate as possible. I'm 25, I have two brothers, one older and one that's only a year younger than me. There's Emmett, who's 29, and Jasper. My mom is all I have, besides my brothers. I was born and raised in Chicago until I was 13."

The fact that I have to lie and tell people that he's my boyfriend is embarrassing and slightly annoying. For one, I'm a horrible liar, and two, he is so far out of my league it's laughable. And just to make it even more ridiculous, I can't even stand to be in the same room as him, so how am I supposed to convince people that I like him?

_Unreal._ There has to be another way._ Maybe he can pretend to be like a cousin or something..._

Edward's POV:

"I refuse to do this!" said the brat.

"It's a good idea, Bells," said Renee rationally. "How else is this supposed to work?"

"Please, anything but this!" pleaded Isabella. "I can't stand him. How is it going to work if I can't stand to be in the same room as him?"

"Oh, like babysitting you is a walk in the park, Princess," I snap._ Why must she get under my skin so much?_

"Don't call me Princess!" she yells.

"Then stop acting like one," I shot back.

"Enough," says Charlie calmly. His voice carries a lot of power around the house. "While I don't like this idea anymore than you do, it has merit."

Princess can tell the battle is lost and stops. "Thank you, Charlie," I tell him.

"The only reason I'm allowing this is because I trust Carlisle's judgment. He says you're the best he has to offer, and I believe him."

I got down to business. "Isabella, is there anyone out there who would want to hurt you?" I ask.

"Hmm, lets see, some psychopath that has nothing better to do with his life," she sarcastically answers.

I tug at my hair in frustration. We are not getting anywhere with her! She isn't taking this seriously enough! Her life is in danger, and she takes it as a joke._ What is it going to take for her to take it seriously? A near death experience?_

"Bella," Charlie says in a stern voice, disappointment seeping into his tone.

"No, I have no enemies," Isabella admits, chastened.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I get the feeling she isn't saying something.

"Yes," she said.

I nod and turn towards Charlie. "Do you have any idea of who could be behind this?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I never put anyone major away when I was Chief of Police of Forks."

Who could possibly be behind this? I hate this case because we have no leads!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have work," she says, but her tone contradicts her words.

While Bella is changing, I talk to Charlie. "You don't want me to tell Isabella about the other notes, do you?" Charlie and Renee share a glance, but Charlie answers.

"No," he answers. "I want to keep it from her for as long as possible. I would do anything to protect my little girl. You will understand once you have kids of your own." I shake my head, I have never given much thought on having kids. I'm not ready to have any anytime soon. I always wrap my shit up before I have sex. I don't want any little rugrats running around.

Once again, my thoughts pull my attention. Could it be someone wanting revenge on Charlie for some reason or another? "Charlie, do you have a past with someone that would try to get back at you or Bella?"

"Not that I can think of," Charlie answers. Just as he's about to say more the Princess graces us with her presence.

"I'm ready to go," she announces. I stand and follow after her. I start to grab my keys from my pocket and go towards my car, but Bella stops me. "We're taking my car. It would be suspicious if I came in your car," she tells me. I nod; she's right, but I hate to admit it. I look around me to see if I notice anything unusual, but I don't. I get in the passenger seat, and keep a lookout.

The Princess turns on the CD player. When the first song comes on I can't help but groan. I hate Taylor Swift, even if she is a pretty girl. Bella must've noticed my reaction, because she smirks.

The next thing I know Isabella is belting out the words to 'Love Story' at the top of her lungs. "Turn that shit off," I snap at her.

"What?" she yells. Her right hand reaches towards the knob and turns up the volume. I reach over to turn the CD off, but Isabella has a fast reflex and smacks my hand away. She proceeds to turn the volume up full blast. I run my hand through my hair and try to control my anger. I've never been tempted to hit a woman, but she's testing my patience, and not in a good way.

"Aw, Eddie, you know you like it," Isabella adds more fuel to the fire. My anger is so bad I swear steam is coming out of my ears, and my face is flushed with anger.

"Do not call me Eddie," I enunciate each word, but my voice is practically yelling now._ Why must she do this to me?_

"Whatever you say, Ed," she eggs me on. I know her well enough by now to know she will continue. I decide to ignore her. She hates being ignored, and tries everything to get me to talk to her.

This continues on for the whole ride, and I'm thankful when we pulled up to '_Sports Chalet.'_ I get out of the car before she's even fully had her keys out of the ignition. I look around the area and don't notice anything suspicious. With prying eyes around, the Princess plays her part well. "Sweetie, don't ever scare me like that again!" she yells at me.

I walk over to her, wrap my arms around her, and say, "I'm sorry, Honey, I wasn't thinking." I let her go quickly, but I felt an electric shock go through me at touching her. I pull away in shock. I've never felt that before.

We continue towards her work, and I keep watch of her at all times.

I watch as guys come up to her and I can't help but to laugh at her naivety. They all dote on her, flirting with her, but she refuses each advance. Seeing all those guys also makes me green with envy, but I shake that feeling away. No, I can't have feelings for the Princess. It would fuck everything up.

Five hours later she's done with work and we head to her car. It feels as if something is off so I stop at the entrance, but Isabella continues to her car. I notice a guy on his motorcycle, but it's hard to see in the darkness. I start to sprint. Just as Bella is about to get in her car, I pull her out of the way. She starts to punch and hit me. "What do you think you're doing, you jerk! Get your hands off me! Just wait until I tell Daddy."

I continue to pull her away and just in time, too, because the guy jumps off the back of a truck, and goes flying into the air. I hear a crunch and see the motorcycle and the guy go through the roof of her car.

BPOV

I scream. There is nothing else for me to do but scream. Jerk-ward just saved my life! Even after all the bullshit I put him through from the moment we met!

I cling to him, my knees too weak to hold me up, and cry. Actually, it's more like I hyperventilate, because the sound that comes out of my mouth does not sound like crying.

"Thank you, Edward." At least that's what I try to say to him. I hope he understands what I mean.

"Isabella, it's my job to protect you. I may not like it, but I'm going to do my damn best to keep you alive on my watch. Though it would be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't fight me every step of the way."

"I'm sorry for being a difficult brat. It's just you get on my nerves with your 'know-it-all' attitude. But, I promise to not be so stubborn if I can help it. Deal?"

"Fair enough. I'll try to not 'know it all,' okay?" he answers, and begins to chuckle.

"Hardy har har. Can we just get out of here, please? I think I need to lie down." My heart rate is slower now, but I still feel shaken. I call Charlie and tell him to come pick us up. Without my car, we would be stranded out here for a while.

Edward helps me to sit on the pavement and then he turns to the motorcyclist who is trying to get up. I can tell he's pretty banged up and I get a sick satisfaction out of that knowledge._ Better him than me, right?_

"Get the fuck up, jackass!" Edward grabs biker-guy by the collar of his leather jacket. I bite my lip because a cursing Edward is a hot Edward.

_Who am I kidding? He's hot in every situation._

The guy grumbles and struggles against Edward's grip. Even though I've only just met him, I know for a fact that it's a bad idea to try to overpower Edward.

One right hook to his jaw stops any further attempts to get away.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull? Who are you working for? Look at me when I'm talking to you, asshole!" Edward shouts. I whimper because I realize just how serious the situation really is. I didn't realize until now that this isn't just a coincidence. My stalker just upped the ante._ Oh, God!_

"I know my rights. I don't gotta tell you nothin'! What's it to you, anyway? She ain't nothin' but a bitch who has to die!" The venom that accompanies this man's words sends a chill up my spine.

It only gets worse as I see Edward reach under his shirt for something shiny and metallic._ Is he going to shoot him? Right here in public? Shit!_

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

_Oh. He's just arresting him. I wonder how those cuffs feel... I certainly wouldn't mind him putting them on me. What the hell? Bella, snap out of it! This is not the time, or the place, to be thinking about sex. Even if it's sex with this delicious man... Stop!_

"What? You can't arrest me, man! I didn't do nothin' wrong!" I think it's too late for him to be pleading, but he does it anyway.

"Try destruction of property, malicious intent, reckless driving, oh and as of a few minutes ago you just threatened the life and safety of a civilian and I_ may_ throw in resisting arrest," is Edward's response. He is in full agent mode and I finally see that the man truly is capable of protecting me. His jaw is tight, his eyes sharp and full of fire, while his muscles are tense. He is ready for anything.

I stop paying attention after that since I know Edward has the situation fully under control.

A few minutes later Charlie gets here and he has two police cars in tow. The officers get out and question Edward and I about what really took place. The biker is placed in the back of one of the squad cars and I'm finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Just knowing that he's in police custody makes me feel better.

Nutjobs like that should not be roaming free.

When we are finally able to head home, I sit in the back of Charlie's car and Edward gets in next to me._ Probably just to keep up the facade..._

Whatever the reason, I gladly take advantage of it. I lean against his shoulder and my nerves are instantly calmed, even with the weird electrical hum that Edward and I seem to create.

*pha*

"Isabella. Isabella, wake up. You're home," says a velvet voice._ It sounds familiar, but so far away. I don't want to go to it. I like it where I am._

"She's a sound sleeper, son. Maybe you should carry her in."_ Charlie? What's he doing with the velvet voice? Who cares? They're still too far away._

I can feel myself being moved, but instead of waking up, I snuggle in even closer, trying to find a way to bury myself in that amazing smell. It smells of musk, sweat, and a hint of some kind of fruit. I'm too tired to figure out what fruit it is, though. And besides, I'm too comfortable to even care.

I feel something change. I don't like this change. It's too soft. The wonderful scent is gone. I reach out, and my hand lands on something solid. I grip it and pull it towards me. There's a weird grunting noise, and a solid weight lands on top of me. It tries to move my hands, but I just hold on tighter. I sigh in contentment and immediately fall back into a deep sleep.

*pha*

_Since when is my bed so hard? My pillow feels a lot firmer than I remember it being, too._

I shift, trying to find a comfortable spot, and something that_ definitely_ doesn't belong in my bed is wishing me a_ very_ good morning. One hundred percent more awake now, I wiggle a bit... just to, you know, get a better idea of what it is I'm feeling, of course. It has nothing to do with the fact that Christmas just came early for me, and apparently I've been an awfully good girl, because this is one big present that I really, really want to play with.

The arms around my waist tighten and I stifle a giggle at the moan that escapes Edward's lips.

Just as I'm about to say something, an annoying ringing sound goes off.

Edward's POV:

I hear my phone go off and curse at whoever's calling me. They just interrupted a good dream I was having of Isabella. Just thinking about it makes me get harder. I hear a giggle from right beside me and turn my head towards the sound. I unwrap my arms from Isabella and jump up in shock. Last night really did fucking happen. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

My phone interrupts me again. I pull out my Samsung Illusion and see that my mom's calling me... at nine o'clock in the morning. I do a double take at the time; I_ never_ sleep in this late. "Hi, Mom," I answer the phone.

"Hi, Sweetie," Mom answers. "Do you have any plans tonight?" she asks.

"I don't know. Hold on a minute let me check my calendar," I answer. I put her on hold before turning to Isabella.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Isabella?" I ask her. I can't leave her alone anywhere.

"No, I don't," Isabella tells me, confused. "And, please, call me Bella," she says. I look at her with a weird look on my face._ Why is she being so pleasant?_

"How would you feel about going to dinner with me to my mom's house tonight?"

Bella bites her bottom lip and looks deep in thought. "Okay," she agrees. "I'll go, but what is our story?"

I hadn't given it much thought, but decide the truth is best. "We'll tell my mom the truth. I would trust her with my life," I answer truthfully. "Everyone else can get the cover story," I finish.

She nods her head in agreement. Her stomach growling interrupts us. "I'm going to go get changed, and we'll get some breakfast. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," she answers. I return to my phone call with Mom and tell her we will be there. I go to my room and change as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes later, Bella comes down the stairs dressed in black flats, and a blue with gray long shirt, and black leggings._ Fuck! She looks hot!_

I hold out my hand and we get into my car. I love my black Hummer.

I decide, since Bella isn't getting on my nerves, to be the perfect gentlemen that my mom raised me to be. I open her car door and help her into the passenger seat. "Where do you want to go?"

She thinks about it for a few moments before telling me, "Let's go to IHOP." I quickly agree and drive towards the restaurant. Once I park I turn towards Bella and ask, "Will you please stay in the car while I check out the area?"

Bella nods her head, and I stare at her in shock. I thought she would argue with me. I look around the area, and see nothing unusual. I walk to the passenger side, open her door, hold out my hand, and help her out of the car. Shock goes through my hand when I touch her, and I notice from the look on her face that she felt it too.

Her hand in mine feels so good I don't want to let go. As if she has the same idea, she doesn't let go either. We walk into the restaurant hand in hand.

A waitress with long, brown, layered curly hair and dark blue eyes says, "Welcome to IHOP, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server this morning. How many will be joining you today?" I can't help but notice her eyes are looking me up and down. She's trying to be seductive; I shift uncomfortably.

Bella must sense my unease, because she snaps at the girl. "It will only be me and my_ boyfriend_ today," she enunciates the world boyfriend. I notice the waitresses expression becomes downtrodden before it perks up again. Bella puts her other hand on my chest, and leans into me. I can't help my reaction, and wrap my other arm around her. I breathe in her strawberry shampoo and notice how she fits perfectly in my arms._ I never want to let go_, but I shake my head at that thought. While I'm caught up in my thoughts I hardly notice Bella continues talking. "I would appreciate it if you stop eye-fucking my boyfriend."

I try to stifle my laughter at Bella staking her claim, her jealousy coming out. I rather like her being jealous, which is unusual for me. I usually hate when other woman do that to me, when I happen to have a date, but that isn't often.

Alicia huffs, and stomps off to get us menus, then shows us to our seats. "Thank you, Alicia," I say.

"It's Amber," she insists.

Bella chimes in, "See you later, Alex," and waves as she pulls her chair so it is practically on top of mine. I start chuckling at the exchange, and Bella lets a smile play at her lips. "You really shouldn't do that, you know," she tells me.

I have a look of confusion on my face._ What is she talking about?_ "Do what?"

"Dazzle them," Bella states matter-of-fact. For some reason that makes her blush, and my hand lifts of its own accord to feel the blush, which seems to make her blush harder. What also surprises me is Bella leans into my hand and practically nuzzles it.

"What do you mean by dazzle?" I ask of her.

"I mean you made her hyperventilate by just looking at her. It doesn't help you aren't bad to to look at," she blushes more.

I can't help but tease her, "Do I make you 'dazzled' by looking at you with my 'good looks'?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Bella says flatly. "You don't need a bigger head than you already have." Instead of looking at my forehead she looks at my dick. Said dick can't help himself, and becomes as hard as a rock. I shift uncomfortably, trying to get comfortable. Bella looks a little smug at the effect she has on me.

I am about to say more, but I'm interrupted by our waiter. "Hi, I'm Bob, and I'll be your server for this morning. What can I get to start you off with?" The rude fucker stares right at Bella's boobs. I was about to snap at him, but Bella beats me to it.

"My eyes are up here, buddy," she snaps.

"I'm sorry," the waiter stammers. He turns his face towards me, and I pull Bella closer to me. I can tell by his body language that anger and jealousy are rolling off him in waves.

To lay it on thick I say, "What do you want to drink, sweetheart?"

"I'll have a coffee," she tells the dickwad.

"I'll have the same," I snap. He writes down the order and walks away.

Bella pulls away from me, looks deep into my eyes, and snaps, "What the fuck was that, Edward? I can take care of myself."

I take deep calming breaths. I won't rise to her bait. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," I give her my crooked smile, and look up at her under my lashes. It was the look that often got me out of trouble when I was kid.

My look has its desired effect, because Bella's breath catches in her throat, and her eyes glaze over. She shakes her head to get her bearings back. When she does, she snaps, "Tell me why."

I take a resigned sigh and say, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"I can take care of myself," she tells me.

"I know," I say. "You fought off his advances very well." A smile plays at my lips at her calling him out.

Bella changes the subject. "If we're going to be together for awhile I think we should get to know each other a little better."

"Okay," I agree. "You go first."

"Well, you know a lot about me due to the papers Carlisle gave you. I don't know a whole lot about you. What is your full name?"

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue. That's a nice name," she blushes. "Why did you decide to become an FBI agent?"

"I decided to become an FBI agent because, when I was thirteen, my dad was murdered. They never caught his killer," I explain sadly. I still want to find my dad's killer and bring him to justice. The case went cold, and hasn't been brought up in a long time.

"So that's what happened to your dad," Bella muses. "I wondered why you didn't mention him when talking about your family. I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Bella gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and I squeeze back. I'm about to say something, but dickwad interrupts us.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks, staring directly at Bella, to which Bella tries to hide behind me from view.

"I'll have eggs, sausage, and toast, please," Bella's voice answers from behind me.

He reluctantly turns towards me. "I'll have pancakes, sausage, and toast, thanks," I growl at him.

Bella lays another hand on me to calm me down. He writes down our orders and leaves again.

"It's not your fault about my dad," I sigh. "I don't mention my dad, or his murder, because it's hard to talk about."

"I don't know what I would do without my daddy," she sighs.

"What's your major?" I ask, effectively changing the subject.

"I'm majoring in criminology with a minor in psychology and communications," she tells me. That shocks me. I never figured her the type to want to go into Law enforcement.

"I bet your dad wasn't happy about that," I snort. "I mean, he's protective of you, but any dad would be."

"No, he wasn't, especially when I told him I wanted to be a fed," she sighs. "He got over it once I explained my reasoning."

"What is your reason?" I can't keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"As you can tell, I've always been a daddy's girl. I always looked up to him growing up. He was the Chief of Police of Forks, but retired last year when I moved up to Seattle for school. He decided to follow me, bringing my mom along. I think she was finally glad to move to the city and get out of Forks. I decided to follow in his footsteps. I'm proud to be a cop's daughter, and I'm not afraid to risk my life for others. That's why it was so hard to admit that I need your help," she admits.

"Those are very good reasons," I smile at her, "and your reaction makes more sense now. You're an independent person, and don't like to depend on others. It doesn't make you weak to depend on others. I hope you can depend on me someday."

"I do," Bella tells me honestly. "You saved my life last night, and that's what changed my opinion of you."

The waiter comes back with our food and we continue to get to know each other. Once we get the check, I decide to pay, and am thankful Bella doesn't put up a fuss about it. Just as we are about to walk out I notice my phone going off. I look at the caller ID—it's Carlisle.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to take this phone call. We can both stay here," I say.

She nods her head, and stands next to me.

"Agent Masen," I answer the call.

"Edward, we need you to come down to the station," the Captain tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"We need you to answer questions about what happened last night, and talk to the perpetrator."

"Okay, I'll be right in, after I drop Bella off at home with her dad," I tell him. Bella scowls at being driven home like a child.

"Bring her in," Carlisle says. "I need to ask her a few questions, and I'll keep watch of her for a bit."

"All right, we should be there shortly." I hang up the phone. I turn towards Bella. "Sorry about that, but we need to get to the station," I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"They need to ask us our statement from last night, and I need to question that guy, too," I answer honestly. I lead her outside and look around. Noting nothing of suspicion, I open the car door for her, settle myself inside, and drive towards the station.

BPOV

I wonder what they could possibly want to ask me. It's not like I saw anything. My head was so far up my own ass yesterday, that if the world had ended, I wouldn't have noticed. I don't see the point of telling him this, though.

Within forty-five minutes we pull into the Head Office and I gulp. Every time I see this building I get chills. Within this building are men that put their lives on the line to make sure that civilians get the justice they deserve. The fact that Edward is one of those men makes my knees weak.

Carlisle is waiting for us at his office door, so Edward and I walk straight in.

"Good morning, Edward, Isabella. Please, have a seat. We have a few things that we need to discuss before you're free to go." Carlisle's face is etched with a few worry lines, a sign of a man who has been on the job too long, and his steel gray eyes are tired. I want to go over and hug him, and tell him that we appreciate all he's done, but it's time to retire.

"Good morning," Edward and I respond in unison.

"So...um, what did you want to talk to me about, Carlisle?" I ask. He clears his throat and leans forward in his seat. For a full thirty seconds, we just sit there, staring at each other.

"Isabella—"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Okay. Bella. Ah...Bella, had you ever seen that man before yesterday?"

"No. Daddy thinks motorbikes are death traps so I was never really allowed friends with motorbikes growing up. I guess that bias just stuck with me. Have you guys found out who he is?"

"We have a few leads, none that are conclusive. It seems he has many false identities, and he refuses to cooperate. So, you've never seen him before?" Carlisle asks again. I can tell that he desperately wants me to know him, because that would mean there would be a break in the case. As much as I wish this could all be over, I can't give him the answer he's looking for.

"Nope." His face falls and I feel horrible for disappointing him like that._ Charlie has a lot of respect for this man. I will do all I can to be sure that never happens again._

"Okay. I need you to make an official statement so that he can be formally charged, as soon as we get his real name. Um... other than that, I think that's it for you. But you will have to stick around until Edward is finished questioning him. Maybe you'll have better luck than the rest of us, Edward."

UNKNOWN POV

_That bitch! Why the hell won't she just die?_

I've been watching the little brat since I found out her father's dirty little secret. Day in and day out she would parade around that campus, acting like she owned the place. Well, I have news for her!

I started sending little notes to her house in Forks, but she never seemed shaken. I even went so far as to kill her stupid dog, but nothing! Then they moved to Seattle. I thought,_ Hey, they're running scared, I must be winning._ But no, they were just dropping everything so the little brat could have all_ her_ dreams come true.

_Fine_, I figured, _I'll just double my efforts. I'll just send letters twice a week instead of just once._ Still nothing.

For a full year, I sent her notes, threats, little packages, but she wouldn't even budge. I knew for a fact that each one was delivered, too, because I saw Charlie carry them in.

Then it hit me. Charlie wasn't giving them to her. He was trying to protect his little girl by hiding this from her. He was good at hiding things. But secrets only stay hidden for so long before someone forces them out into the light.

My new plan was better anyway.

At least that's what I thought.

When I sat in my car that night, and I saw her tremble in fear, I was filled with euphoria. Finally, she was going to get what was coming to her!

But, I couldn't win. Not for anything could I win with this little bitch.

Charlie called in the cavalry.

But that was merely a little speed bump. He would be eliminated.

I decided I would get that stupid new tick that she had acquired out of the way by hiring a hitman. He was to make it look like an accident.

But things never work out for me, do they?

My accomplice called me at a little after 7pm to tell me the plan had fallen through.

"_Hey, it's me."_

"_Idiot! What have I told you about calling me?"_

"_Sorry, boss, but... well, we have a problem."_

"_What?" I screech. Unbelievable!_

"_Duke got tagged. Apparently he didn't get the job done and now, well, he's being questioned down at the FBI headquarters right now."_

"_What the fuck do you mean he got tagged? How is that possible?"_

"_The Swans were smart, because they went to Carlisle and hired a bodyguard for the brat," he tells me._

"_Why am I just hearing about this now?" I screech once again. I'm going to have to hire someone more competent. I mean, I know Charlie hired someone, but nobody told me that he went to the FBI! Fucking useless bunch of idiots!_

"_I didn't find out until last night," the incompetent man admits._

"_Who was the agent that took over the case?" I ask._

"_Agent Masen," the words echoed in my mind._

"_As in Edward Masen?" I ask, just for clarification._

"_Yes, boss. It's just him on the case, though, so we should be able to handle him."_

"_Don't underestimate that man. He's highly trained, and dedicated to a fault. Maybe we need to re-strategize..."_

Isabella Swan is becoming an even bigger nuisance. I've never had so much trouble trying to get a situation under control as I am now. For every step forward I make, it seems like she leaps three ahead. It's fucking annoying. I want her fucking head!

I sigh and try to figure out what my next move will have to be.

I guess I'll have to go straight to the source, find out what they know.

_Step-daddy, here I come..._


End file.
